


Art for Guardians of Alpha Centauri

by KakushiMiko



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakushiMiko/pseuds/KakushiMiko
Summary: Cover art for the fic Guardians of Alpha Centauri by I_llbedammnedA crossover of Good Omens and Guardians of the Galaxy Post-Avengers Infinity War Part 1
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70
Collections: Good Omens Big Bang 2019





	Art for Guardians of Alpha Centauri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_llbedammned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guardians of Alpha Centauri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381912) by [I_llbedammned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned). 



> Here is the link to I_llbedammned awesome fic. I had so much fun making this cover, I hope I got the spirit of your story😅
> 
> Link to the fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381912/chapters/53474422


End file.
